


Traditions

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Garak experiences holiday traditions, including one very ugly sweater.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Traditions

“Please, Elim!” Julian pouts. Giving Garak the biggest puppy eyed pout in the quadrant. “No!” Garak says firmly. “But it's tradition!” Julian winces. Garak snorted, “I highly doubt that!” He eyed the cause of this exchange. A knitted sweater, the main body of it is bright red with an ornately decorated evergreen tree on the front. It's sleeves are bright green with red, silver, and gold sparkly poms poms trailing down the sleeves. It has red trim on the cuffs and a green collar trim. The sweater itself is made of an acrylic fabric that is intertwined with glitter. In short it is a crime against fashion.  
“But darling that's part of the fun!” Julian pleas. “ I'm wearing one too.” He states. As he pulls out an identical one. “Tell me again why are you insisting we wear these?” It's a holiday tradition to have an ugly sweater contest at holiday parties. “If it's a competition then why are we wearing the same sweater?” Garak inquires. “Well, Julian starts, it is customary that a couple complement each other when going to a holiday party together.” “These does not complement anyone,” Garak sneered. Pointing at the offensive sweaters.“That is the point!” Julian sighed rolling his eyes. “The person or persons wearing the ugliest sweater, wins the contest.”  
“Please darling,” Julian purrs as he starts kissing Garak's neck and shoulders. “I promise I will make it worth it.” Garak sighs, “Oh alright.””You know your powers of persuasion are quite impressive, my dear doctor.” Julian flashed a boyishly handsome grin. “ Come on Garak, we had better get dressed or we are going to be late for the party.”  
The party in Sisko's quarters is pretty ordinary. All the senior staff is there; Kira, Jadzia, Worf, Odo, Nog. Jake, Kassidy and the O'Briens too. Quark was there until he got caught trying to spike the eggnog. Odo quickly escorted him out of the party.” See Garak everything is fine, quit fussy, you're among friends.” Julian says pulling Garak's hand away from his collar. “I look ridiculous!” Garak hisses. “That's the point darling.” Julian sighs. Julian leans over and kisses Garak. “Care for some eggnog, darling?” Julian asks getting up to head towards the refreshments. “Sure,” Garak says unsure of himself. The two sit for awhile drinking their eggnog before getting up and mingling with the rest of the room. After the kids opened their presents, the adults play dirty Santa. Then just as things were winding down. Sisko clears his throat, “I'd like to announce the winner of the ugly sweater contest is: Dr. Julian Bashir and Mr. Garak!” Cheers rang out.” Come up to get your prize.” Sisko says smiling. Julian and Garak walk up and Sisko hands them a large tin of Christmas cookies and sweets. “Let me get a picture of you two.” Jadzia says holding up her holocamera.”Um...Garak studded “Sure!” Julian squeaks pulling Garak in closer. Jadzia puts the holocamera to her eye then pauses and smiles.” Oh Julian look where you are standing.” Jadzia motions upward. “Oh, well will you look at that.” Julian exclaims.”We are standing under the mistletoe.” “Another tradition?” Garak asks. Julian nods. “What is this one for?” asks Garak. “This!” Julian says pulling Garak into a kiss as a holocamera can be heard going off in the background.


End file.
